


Of Punishments and Rewards

by DoctorRaspberry



Category: Kaeloo (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, The other characters also appear but their roles are very minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRaspberry/pseuds/DoctorRaspberry
Summary: Kaeloo and Mr. Cat find fun ways to get back at each other for the events of certain episodes.
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr. Cat
Kudos: 8





	Of Punishments and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading the fic, here are the notes that sum up this AU:  
> \- All the characters have been aged up by around six years, so Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are eighteen, Stumpy is sixteen, and Quack Quack’s age is… six years older than whatever he is in canon.  
> \- Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are secretly dating and all sexual activity between them in this fic is completely consensual.  
> \- While the characters still live in Smileyland and have all their magic and powers; Kaeloo can still turn into a muscular version of herself, Quack Quack is immortal, and cartoon logic still applies, for example. The only difference is that they are humans. Mainly because I felt weird writing smut about animals.

“Good morning, buddies!” Kaeloo greeted as she sauntered into the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Quack?” Quack Quack asked in an unusually cold tone of voice.

_ What do you want? _

“Well, to spend time with my friends, of course!”

Kaeloo wondered why he was even asking.

“We’re not your friends, Kaeloo,” Stumpy said icily.

Kaeloo felt like her heart had shattered.

“B-but -”

“Quack.”

_ After what you did to Mr. Cat yesterday? You can’t just hurt someone that badly for something as trivial as that. _

“And how do we know you won’t do the same thing to us someday?” Stumpy added.

“You know I’d never do that! And I said I was sorry!”

“You always say that,” pointed out Mr. Cat, who’d suddenly appeared in the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“But I mean it this time!” she pleaded.

“Well, then, why don’t you prove it?” he asked pointedly.

Kaeloo was largely defenseless; he’d brought up a good point. If only there was some way she could prove to them that she truly was sorry for what she’d done… 

“A punishment!” she gasped.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s simple! You all can give me a punishment and I can take it so I can prove how sorry I am!” she explained.

“Quack.”

“Quack Quack’s right, Kaeloo. If we want things to be fair, Mr. Cat should be the one to pick your punishment.”

Kaeloo gulped nervously, but resolved to take whatever came her way if it meant getting her friends back.

“Alright. Mr. Cat, I will accept whatever punishment you give me.”

Mr. Cat looked surprised, but didn’t say anything.

“Alright, I just have to do a little shopping.”

Around an hour later, Mr. Cat came back, holding a bag full of items. Kaeloo couldn’t see what was in the bag, but before she could ask him, he spoke up.

“Come with me,” he said. “It’s time for your punishment.”

Kaeloo wordlessly followed Mr. Cat into his bedroom. Mr. Cat stashed the bag into his closet.

“If you remember correctly, the reason why you are in this situation is that you physically harmed me, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Cat. I would really appreciate it if you didn’t remind me -”

“So we can both agree that a physical punishment is acceptable, right?”

As much as Kaeloo would have liked to disagree, it was a logically sound decision.

“I suppose so.”

\----

“You know the safeword, right?”

Kaeloo nodded.

“Uh, Mr. Cat, are you sure about this?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly. She lay spreadeagled on his bed, completely naked. Her limbs were tied to the bedposts with a rope that couldn’t be loosened by her in her current position, though Mr. Cat could if he wanted to. Mr. Cat, also fully nude, stood at the foot of the bed, grinning devilishly.

“Now, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Kaeloo gulped, but nodded. She’d fantasized about herself in similar positions with him before, but it was different when it was happening for real; until now, the things they’d done had been fairly vanilla in nature. She hated to admit it, but the sight of Mr. Cat’s nude body was making her feel aroused even more than usual now that she was tied up and at his mercy. Mr. Cat strode up to the closet and pulled out the bag containing the things he’d bought earlier. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a riding crop. He lightly trailed the tip of it along her torso.

“So, you want to show me how sorry you really are.”

Kaeloo nodded, begging with her eyes for Mr. Cat to believe her.

Mr. Cat dragged the riding crop up Kaeloo’s stomach and breasts, then back down again.

“We’ll save this for later,” he said, putting the riding crop aside.

“I am going to make you very, very sorry.”

He leaned over her to place open mouthed kisses on her breasts. He cradled them, sucking them until there were bruises, and squeezed them to perk her nipples. Inwardly, Kaeloo wondered how this was a punishment. She started to moan and her head flopped back onto the pillows, but she snapped upright again, feeling a sharp sensation on her left nipple. Mr. Cat had bitten her. He repeated it on the other nipple, and she whimpered.

He stroked her cheek tenderly. “I told you I was going to make you sorry.”

Mr. Cat dug through the bag and unscrewed the cap of a brand new bottle of lube, and squeezed a generous amount over Kaeloo’s folds. Diving back into the bag, he fished out a wand vibrator, turned it on, and held it against her clit. She began to squirm and tried to close her legs, but the rope prevented her from doing so, as Mr. Cat watched smugly. Whenever she tried to back away, Mr. Cat simply followed her movements, making sure that the vibrator was pressed against her clit. Just as she was about to come, Mr. Cat pulled the vibrator away.

“Mr. Cat!” Kaeloo whined in protest.

“I’m not ready for you to be done yet,” he purred.

Kaeloo’s eyes widened as Mr. Cat took out a rather large butt plug. Loosening the ropes a little, Mr. Cat rolled Kaeloo onto her side and spread her buttocks.

Kaeloo could not hold back a moan as Mr. Cat applied more lube, then teased her back passage with the tip of the plug, before slowly easing it in. She tried to wriggle away, but he was persistent. He shoved the last few inches in, then flicked at the end of the plug, turning it on. It buzzed to life, vibrating with a rather high intensity.

“How does that feel?”

Kaeloo simply nodded, unable to speak properly because she was in a daze. Mr. Cat spanked her left buttock with a paddle, and she inhaled sharply.

“Looks a little asymmetrical, doesn’t it?”

He spanked her other buttock. He continued to spank her for a solid minute before rolling her onto her back, her ass stinging inside and out, and tightening the ropes again. He straddled her, holding the lube in one hand, and a massive dildo with a flared base in the other. Kaeloo stared in shock. He lowered his head and kissed her sensitive nub, circling her clit with his tongue, before going back down again.

Kaeloo moaned in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back in her head, as Mr. Cat licked her pussy. Heat spread from her pussy to every part of her and shivers shot up through her body. Seeking pressure and friction, she moved her hips around as much as she could to guide his tongue to wherever she wanted it.

He sat up, drizzled more lube onto her, and stroked her with the dildo. Kaeloo tried to spread her legs further. He inserted the dildo, plunging it in as deep as he could. Kaeloo bucked her hips involuntarily, though it had no effect. He pumped it in and out of her, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Mr. Cat licked his lips; it was quite satisfying to see her in this position.

“Does it feel good, Kaeloo?”

Through her daze, Kaeloo managed to nod in response.

Mr. Cat removed the dildo and the plug.

“I don’t think you’ve shown just how sorry you are yet.”

With that, he rolled her over and spanked her with the paddle again. He followed this pattern: performing oral sex on her, pausing to spank her, and cool her down, then winding her up again with the toys. Kaeloo was flushed and frustrated, her pussy hot and wanting, and ever so close to finishing.

Mr. Cat untied the ropes around her wrists and Kaeloo sat up, panting heavily.

“As you can see, this activity has had quite the effect on me,” he gestured towards his crotch. Kaeloo’s eyes widened when she noticed that he had a raging erection. At the present moment, she wanted nothing more than to plunge that erection deep inside of her needy crevice.

Mr. Cat shoved his dick in her face.

“Go on,” he said.

Kaeloo took his entire length into her mouth, bobbing up and down on it. This wasn’t exactly a punishment and in fact she’d always dreamed of doing this to him, but he didn’t need to know that. Suddenly, Kaeloo pulled away from him, his penis slipping out of her mouth with a slurp and a pop. Mr. Cat was about to question her but he noticed the pleading look in her eyes.

“Safeword?” he asked, somewhat concerned.

“N-no!” she squeaked. “It’s just that… I…”

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly want.

“P-please, Mr. Cat!” Kaeloo whimpered. “I want you inside me! I’m begging you, please! Come inside of me!” she pleaded.

“As you wish,” he smiled. He was going to do exactly what Kaeloo wanted him to do. Just not in the way she thought he would.

He positioned himself behind her and placed the tip of his cock at her anus, pushing it in in a rather rough manner. The lube from the plug was still there, and his cock was still wet from being sucked on, so it went in rather easily, but it was still painful, as it was intended to be. She flinched a little, and let out a small gasp. He pushed into her and pulled out, and she moaned loudly with each thrust. It didn’t help that her butt was still sore from the spanking he’d given her earlier. Of course, since he’d already been close to coming when she’d sucked him off, he didn’t last very long. He pulled out of her, panting, and simply laid there, recovering from the orgasm he’d just had.

“What about my - you know…?” Kaeloo asked awkwardly, gesturing towards her vagina, which was still begging for release.

“Of course, how could I forget?”

In a flash, he was on top of her again, tying her wrists back to the bedpost. Kaeloo was expecting him to finally give her her long-awaited, ached-for orgasm, but she was wrong. It was time for the final phase of the punishment. He grabbed the riding crop that he had set aside earlier and smacked her on the pussy. She flinched and cried out in pain, but the rope held her tight. Mr. Cat continued to smile sadistically at her.

“You wanted to prove that you were sorry, remember?” he pointed out, flicking his wrist to give her pussy another hard smack, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

“By the time I’m done, you will be.”

And with that, Mr. Cat started to mercilessly whip Kaeloo’s pussy with the riding crop. Kaeloo yelped and writhed, but the rope held her in place as Mr. Cat relentlessly landed blow after blow on her sensitive nether regions. There was no doubt that he’d been saving the worst for last. Once Mr. Cat was thoroughly satisfied with his handiwork, he scrambled off of the bed and walked towards the door leading to his ensuite bathroom so he could clean himself up. He was certain that Kaeloo would be feeling the effects of that punishment for quite a while.

“Where are you going? I didn’t get to orgasm!” she whined.

“That was the point,” he smirked, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving a frustrated Kaeloo, sore inside and out, tied to his bed.


End file.
